I'll Follow- Wherever You Will Go
by Pure Alethea
Summary: So for all the Gale lovers out there I have written this fic for you. The song wrapped around the story is 'Wherever You Will Go' the Charlene Soraia version which love. So in other words, I hope y'all enjoy this. Review! :) Alethea


**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the song 'Wherever You Will Go'. However I may wish I do. Also, if you wish to listen to this song, which I recommend you do because it is a beautiful song, please oh please listen to the version sung by Charlene Soraia. She has the most beautiful voice. This was written to all the Gale lovers on Fire is Catching, especially Booky, who despite her best efforts can never change my mind from being Team Peeta. Thanks for reading! ~ Alethea**

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face._

_If a great wave shall fall _

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

Gale was alone. The forest he had practically lived in was now silent, nothing seemed to move. It was as though time had stood still, leaving an overwhelming sense of loneliness and loss. Gale hated it. Every day without _her_ was like this.

He missed her stubbornness, the way she'd never consider going home until she had food to feed her family. He missed the girl he'd always counted on, his faithful hunting partner and best friend. He missed the way she'd smile, when she thought no one was looking, as they'd run through the forest, feeling the freedom they could never feel at home. But most of all, Gale missed her.

Watching her compete in the Games was torture. Every time she'd hurt herself, every time she'd taken a stupid risk, he had been in pain. It was as though a piece of himself had left along with her, and every second without it Gale was in pain. The relief and utter happiness he'd felt when she had won the Games was unbelievable. It meant she was coming home. Coming home to him. When she was gone, away from him, where he couldn't protect her, Gale had realized something. She had taken a piece away from him. A vital piece. She had taken his heart. Then that Mellark boy came into the picture. But that didn't matter anymore. She was coming home. Coming home to him and only him. There she was, standing on a stage, more beautiful than she had ever been before. Gale pushed through the crowd, getting ready to fling himself at her and tell her how he felt and then never let her go again. But then, as she turned to face him, Gale saw the dark shadows on her face. Despair overwhelmed him as he took in her face. She had lost the fire that had been so captivating, that had kept her looking so, alive. His Girl on Fire had burned to ash.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days._

Gale had never left her side. He even posed as her cousin for her, even though it slowly destroyed him on the inside. How could what he felt for her be ever described as something a brother felt for his sister? All Gale wanted was _her._ That was why he had kissed her that day. She had seemed surprised at first, but then she had kissed him back. That was when Gale realized he would do anything for her. He would climb the highest mountain; he would dive to the depths of the ocean. He would take down the Capitol for her. He would keep her safe. Safe; with him.

Then she told him about the President's visit. Gale had tried to tell her to run with him, far away, where no one could ever find them. But she had said no. She knew she couldn't leave her family. Gale had persisted, saying they could bring them too, live off the land. She'd then said what would happen to everything else. What about Haymitch? What about Madge? What about Peeta? He had felt a surge of rage course through him. She still cared for the Mellark boy. Gale had stalked out, his feelings a burning ash pit. She'd agree eventually. It was the only way. Though fate seemed to have another option, one he hadn't even considered. His Girl on Fire went into the Games again. Again. Gale watched every minute of it. He watched her pain as every hour struck and a new torturous event begun. He watched her friends die, each time in horror as the realization struck that she might not be coming home to him this time. Gale knew that he would get her back. He had to get her back. He would make it to her, guide her towards him. Then, when they were together, he would help her ease the pain.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Well, then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you._

Then his salvation had come. The rebellion had started. Haymitch had told him they were going to break her out of the Game field. He'd agreed. His Girl on Fire would lead the rebellion; she'd lead them to victory. All he had to do was let Haymitch train him with the Rebels. Then they'd bring him back to her.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

She was a mess. The shadows that had darkened her face when she'd first come home had intensified. All she did was worry and patiently listen to orders. She wasn't the girl he used to hunt with. She was hardened now, a diamond to his coal. All she thought about was the Mellark boy. All she wanted was to get him back. It was just like, just like he was when he watched her in the Games. That realization slowly began to eat at him from the inside. Gale would follow her anywhere. She used to do the same for him. But not anymore. There was now a new flame in her life, while his had burned to ash.

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

She was gone. Going back to interviews. Going back away from him. Her new catch phrase was on every television in the Capitol. '_If we burn, then you burn with us!_' That was his girl; inspiring everyone.

Then she left him for the Mellark boy. She sees him every day. Even though he has forgotten her. Even though he hates the very mention of her name. Still she endures. It is as though she would go to hell for him and back, just so she could send him a postcard or something. Watching her, all Gale's hope and love just washed away. Without her, he was nothing. Without her, he didn't know who he was anymore.

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart, in your mind

I'll stay with you for all of time.

The rebellion is over. So much blood. So much loss. So much emptiness. But through all of this, he is stronger. He is better. He is, more himself somehow. He still misses her. Every day. He will _always_ miss her. But Gale knows it is for the best. His Girl On fire has found a new flame, in Peeta. He would always stay with her though, and she will stay with him. Even if they are separated, he would still have her with him, in his heart.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Gale loved her with every inch of his soul. He still loves her. But even if he could turn back time, Gale knew he would have still followed her. He still would've chosen this path. He will always follow her. Now she has grown, has a new love. Her past still haunts her. Only Peeta can ease that. They comfort each other; even when no one else can. But no one can comfort him. Gale does not despair though. He is strong now, hardened. He visits her still, for all that has happened, he still loves her. Even though she has a new lover, a new life Gale loves her. He would go wherever she would. She is still his. Though she is not his Girl on Fire anymore, he does not mind. She is as she always was. His Katniss.

_I'll go wherever you will go_


End file.
